gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheSlicer
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Gigas Magna Storyline Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Admin Can you make me an admin? Since I was the one who created TCOGM. -ToaFairon I'm on! I'm officially on the site. I don't need to be moved to a high rank. I can do enough as a standard user. And I figure it's mainly you and Fairon who should get to do the Admin work. -Teammcb by the way I also thought of an idea to make such a wiki, but you already created it. -ToaFairon Yes Slice! I thought I'd come over and check this wiki out. Anything I can help with? --Ihu 11:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Admin Can I become an admin? Sorry if I'm bugging you with it. -ToaFairon Hmm... Is this wiki just a story-line wikia, or is it like CustomBionicles? [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Okay thanks. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Hey Hey Slice, I'm on. Saw you were using the xaterex wiki templates, want me to help on here? 23:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC)